Cardfight!! Vanguard Æon
is a fan-made series based on the Cardfight!! Vanguard franchise. It is set in the distant future, using the timeline created by the V Series, and is a part of the Sovern universe. Plot Summary As human innovation advances, so does the connection between Planet Vario and Planet Cray. Life on Vario mimics that of Cray, so much so that every person on Earth has a unique connection to a denizen of Cray, regardless of whether they play the card game. Cray itself has changed drastically; the land broadening and eroding from prosperity, decimation, and rebirth. During eras of peace, emotions and ambitions may fester, until they cannot be contained any longer. Ancient evils that have since been shunned will emerge, determined to severe the connections between Earth and Cray. The Planet Cray itself was dealt heavy damage during a massive war a thousand years prior to the events of Æon. New clans have formed from those nations who were dealt the most damage, as well as from the aftermath. Descendants of the those who started the war now lurk in the shadows and in other dimensions, amassing their power until the time is ready to once again bring Cray into chaos. Current State of Planet Cray United Sanctuary *Imperial Covenant (Æ Series) - The holy nation's imperial army, founded from the remains of the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, and Gold Paladin clans. *Divine Union (Æ Series) - A conglomerate created from the merging of Oracle Think Tank and Genesis, providing a wide range of mystic services. *Angel Feather (Æ Series) - The main medical force for Planet Cray *Radiant Manaworks (Æ Series) - A factory created from the merging of Oracle Think Tank and Genesis, with the mission to supply mana and energy to all of Planet Cray. Dragon Empire *Kakuhoyu (Æ Series) - The Empire's aerial troop, founded from the remains of the Kagero and Narukami clans. These beings evolved to be able to use plasma in their fire and lightning attacks. *Tachikaze (Æ Series) - The Empire's ground troop, made up of artificially enhanced Dinodragons and Warbeasts. *Kageguchi (Æ Series) - The Empire's espionage corps, formed from the remains of the Murakumo and Nubatama clans. *Sunahara (Æ Series) - The human denizens of the Empire, forced into seclusion after nearly being wiped out due to lack of food within the nation. Star Gate *Nova Grappler (Æ Series) - A martial arts sport made solely for the purpose of entertainment, where anyone may participate. *Dimension Police (Æ Series) - Planet Cray's main defenses against extraterrestrial enemies that also houses enemies of their own. *Nu Avalon (Æ Series) - Formed by the merging of Link Joker and Magnecloud Fortress. This clan is in charge of communications, defenses, and support through Cray. Dark Zone *Crescent Raid (Æ Series) - A clan comprised of all teams playing Gallows Ball, differentiated by uniform color. *Dark Irregulars (Æ Series) - A clan that houses lawless demons and other magical beings. *Pale Moon (Æ Series) - A circus troop that doubles as as assassins for hire. *Gear Chronicle (Æ Series) - A clan that specializes in affairs dealing with time and space. *Hollow Voyage (Æ Series) - A clan that specializes in maintaining a prison for the deceased, and also watches over lost souls. Magallanica *Granblue (Æ Series) - A group comprised of semi-lawless pirates and their crews. *Bermuda Triangle (Æ Series) - An underwater school that teaches its student to become musical stars. *Aqua Force (Æ Series) - Planet Cray's main naval force. *Laden Aurora (Æ Series) - A clan made of beings living in the frigid tundras. Zoo *Megacolony (Æ Series) - A crime syndicate located somewhere within the verdant nation. *Great Nature (Æ Series) - An institution dedicated to the higher education of beasts. *Neo Nectar (Æ Series) - Planet Cray's main source of agriculture. *Venom Sieve (Æ Series) - A clan created from the destroyed remains of the verdant nation, filled with swamps and marshlands seeping with poison. Nationless *Cray Elemental (Æ Series) - Elemental beings born of the natural mana from Planet Cray. Category:Vere Category:Sovern Category:Æ